


Your Eyes Keep Pulling Me In

by NiamJenn1994



Series: When The Wolves Come Out [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Set in the 1920s, Smut, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to stay with Harry, Louis goes too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Keep Pulling Me In

The days continued the same for Louis like they always did, spend time with Henry during the day and have Harry fuck him into the mattress at night. He would stay in his small bedroom almost all night long then go back to his bedroom where Zayn would get a bath ready for him to get rid of Harry's scent. Louis hated it when all he wanted was to smell like him all the time and have others know that he was Harry's and no one else's, he wanted people to know the man was his.

When the wedding day kept getting closer Louis started getting desperate trying to find ways to get out of it and run away with Harry. Of course Harry would always tell him they had to accept their fates every night as he cuddled him making Louis wonder why he held him like that. If Harry didn't want him like Louis wanted him then why hold him like that and make him fall more in love with him. Louis didn't understand at all until the day he dared himself to ask and Harry immediately stiffened.

"I just want to hold you as long as I can." Harry answered groaning when Louis moved away from him as soon as his knot went down.

"That's not enough." Louis crossed his arms over his chest once again littered with tiny bruises, "Let's just leave this place and go somewhere else where we'll be happy. We can get married and bond then...then we can have as many babies as we want, I know we can do it." He begged expecting Harry to say yes when he saw he was thinking about it.

"Have you seen the way all those poor people like me live like?" Harry asked and when Louis nodded he sat up and gently placed his hand on Louis' left cheek smiling when Louis responded to his touch by kissing the inside of his wrist, "That's no way for you to live like, my love. You're my everything and I will never put you through that much less raise our children like that."

Louis pulled back and thought about the many times he had gone into town to visit a friend or go to church with his mother. They always had to pass through the town centre where the market was set up by people trying to make a living doing whatever they could. They were almost dressed in rags and sometimes their children would be there running around barefooted looking like they hadn't bathed in days. Henry would always express his disgust towards them while Louis worried about the future of his country with a man like Henry in power.

Whenever he could he would always give them a coin so they could get a sweet or something to eat hating to see how thin they were. That's when Louis' eyes filled with tears because that's not what he wanted for his children, but he loved Harry and he would sacrifice everything to be with him.

"If you would just man up and talk to my dad then I'm sure he'll have no problem helping us out. He only wants me to be happy." Louis got up putting his clothes back on as fast as he could ignoring Harry then left the room hurrying back to his own.

When he got there he was crying again starting to panic because he couldn't marry Henry, he detested the man and couldn't stand to be near him. He ran into his bedroom where Zayn was already waiting for him and as soon as the man got up, Louis let out a shocked sob running straight to Zayn's arms. The omega made sure to hug Louis as tight as he could starting to get even more worried when all Louis had been doing lately was cry as soon as he was back from Harry's bedroom. He needed to give that curly headed idiot an earful for making Louis cry.

"I don't want to marry him, Zayn. I don't want to be miserable for the rest of my life and Harry won't run away with me. He says he doesn't want me living in poverty but I rather do that than marry Henry. Zayn, he's so disgusting inside and out." Louis cried hiding his face on the crook of Zayn's neck.

"Let's go get you bathed and while you do that we can think of something." Zayn ran his fingers through Louis' hair feeling him nodding.

As soon as Louis was in the bathtub, Zayn grabbed a chair dragging it next to it then took a seat with a towel on his lap to have it ready for Louis. He watched Louis stare at the soapy water sniffling every once in a while until he took a deep breath and looked up at Zayn. He slowly started smiling looking psychotic when his eyes were still red and that's when Zayn knew he was up to no good.

"Oh god. What are you thinking?" Zayn asked expecting anything.

"I won't be needing my suppressants tonight nor any other day." Louis told him so sure of himself, "I am having a baby."

"Are you serious?" Zayn hissed looking around afraid of someone hearing them even though the rest of the house was asleep.

"I've never been more serious in my life than right now. I am going to have a baby, I'm going to give Harry his firstborn. Not any of those bitches who are always after him or Rose, I know she's after him." He narrowed his eyes remembering all the times she's seen her around Harry instead of doing her damn job.

"No! You are not going to do that. Louis, are you crazy!?" Zayn rubbed his hands on his face.

"I am crazy in love with Harry, so what if we have a baby now." Louis shrugged, "We were going to have one at some point in our lives and right now is the right time. I get pregnant and he'll have no choice but to marry me and bond me if he doesn't want me to go through the embarrassment of being a single pregnant omega because the asshole alpha left me." Louis stubbornly said.

"I don't know in what fantasy world you're living in but I want you to snap out of it." Zayn glared at him making Louis frown at his sudden change.

"I..." He started.

"You don't know what the hell you're saying! Are you stupid?" Zayn grabbed him by the arm tightening his grip the more Louis tried to set himself free.

"You're hurting me!" Louis finally got him to let go then rubbed on the spot.

"This is not a damn fairytale Louis, and I hate to be the one to tell you but you have to hear it. If you get pregnant Harry will want to do all those things with you but many people won't no matter how much you want it. They'll probably make you get rid of the poor child and accuse Harry of rape and let him rot in jail never to see sunlight ever again." Zayn continued glaring at him then his expression softened when Louis burst out crying.

"Then what do I do?" Louis asked.

"You have to be patient." Zayn answered before letting him bath and when he was done he handed him a towel.

That night Zayn didn't leave the room until he was sure Louis had taken his suppressants and even made sure he had swallowed them. Louis felt offended yet didn't say anything when all Zayn was trying to do was keep him from getting Harry in trouble. His sweet Harry whom he loved with all his heart and would do anything for him. Louis still remembers the very first time he had seen him when he came back from boarding school finding out that he and his parents had arrived there two weeks after he had left.

 

_The day was hot and overall Louis was feeling uncomfortable as the driver drove him and his father through the city. He had to cover his nose unable to stand the stench that was coming from the dirty streets since he was used to the fresh air of the countryside. When they finally took the road that would get them home was when Louis finally relaxed looking around smiling because nothing had changed just like he had predicted._

_In all his eight years he had been away he had never come back home when his family was the one to visit him not wanting him to be traveling back and forth all on his own. Louis was a beautiful omega desired by many and his father Damon couldn't risk him getting kidnapped by some lowlife alpha wanting to force a bonding._

_When they finally made it home Louis fully sat up seeing his mother and sisters already waiting at the door with a few servants surrounding them, many he didn't know. As soon as the car stopped he was quick to get out hearing his father chuckling as he ran to his mother and sisters to hug them after weeks of not seeing them._

_He noticed a few servants going to get his bags recognizing a dark haired one as the shy but cute Zayn whose mother had been working with them long before he was born. His father was the gardener and someone Louis admired when he could make the gardens look beautiful and the flowers bloom as beautiful as ever. He made a mental note to talk to him later that day after settling in when he saw him for the first time following Zayn back inside with his arms full of his bags._

_He had the most exquisite face he had ever seen, he was nothing like Henry who sometimes visited him along with his parents. His curls were brushed to the back keeping them out of his face and he was wearing the usual uniform making him look even more handsome. Louis was in love. When he was finally able to focus back on his family, the man had already gone inside and out of sight._

 

Later that day after Louis had caught up with Zayn he found out his name was Harry and his mother had been the cook for the past eight years. Nothing happened for a few weeks when all Louis did was stare at Harry wherever he went and whenever he served him something, Louis made sure to always brush his soft hands against his rough ones. He knew what he was doing was a sin and wrong when he was already betrothed and to the man second in line to the throne. But he couldn't help it when Harry made him feel things he had never felt before and at night he would touch himself to thoughts of Harry. He was told he would go to hell if he ever did but if it meant getting off to Harry then he would be willing to take the risk no matter what.

Harry being the innocent alpha he was would always find a way to escape the tricky situations Louis would put him through. Louis knew he was being like all promiscuous omegas at brothels but he didn't care every time he would touch Harry's hands. He had stepped up his game when Zayn had laughed at him telling him that touching his hand was nothing compared to what he would do to Liam before he had bonded him. Louis had been very jealous of Zayn for days before he got over it. Liam was one of the many men that guarded the property along with Niall, a bubbly beta who along with Liam had started working there two years or so before.

He attempted many things going as far as slipping on purpose so Harry would catch him and he could wrap his arms around Harry. That's when his father had ordered Harry to be with him at all times when he had seen how clumsy his son was. He trusted Harry when he had known him since he was a skinny twelve year old who had charmed his way into Jay's heart.

The day Louis finally cornered Harry was at night when Louis had gone down to the kitchen to find something to eat. That's where he found Harry in only his undergarments and hair a mess as he drank milk and all Louis could think about was how well he was packing. He could still remember everything that had happened to the last very detail, that had been the night Louis Tomlinson had lost his virginity to someone that wasn't his fiance.

 

_Louis walked through the many corridors of the manor hating how big it was and wondering why they needed that many rooms. When he finally made it to the kitchen he spotted someone standing by the refrigerator seeing it was Harry, that's when he smiled slowly making his way to him. He had turned on only one of the lights enough to let him see that he was drinking milk. Oh how he wanted those lips on his own taking his very first kiss, he wanted everything with him._

_"What are you doing here so late?" Louis asked making sure to keep his voice down seeing Harry almost chocking on the milk., "You okay?"_

_"Y- Yeah." Harry answered looking down at his feet until he heard Louis sighing rather loudly, "You should be in your bedroom, it's late. I'll walk you." Harry put the dirty glass down in the sink._

_"Ah ah ah." Louis almost giggled when Harry stepped closer, "I'm not leaving this kitchen until I find something to eat, that damn and miserable portion they gave me wasn't enough and I'm hungry." He walked around him to get to the refrigerator._

_"Uh...would you like me to wake my mother up? She could cook something for you." Harry suggested already making his way to the stairs that led up the servant's quarters. At least he could see the whole property from his bedroom window._

_"Nonsense Harold! I'll just have an apple or something...milk works too." Louis said grabbing the bottle then made a show of walking to one of the cabinets swaying his hips from side to side feeling eyes on him. Harry's eyes._

_"Okay, I'll just...I'll just wait here then walk you to your bedroom." Harry said trying to take his eyes off of Louis' perky bum._

_"Perfect." Louis smirked glad that Harry couldn't see him._

_When Louis was done drinking the milk he set his glass next to Harry's feeling like he should wash it but ignored it knowing someone would do them in the morning. Instead he made his way to Harry who was still standing watching his every move stopping right in front of him._

_"You are a shy one, really quiet." Louis murmured going as far as tracing his fingers down Harry's chest then back up again taking a step closer until he was only a few inches away from him._

_"I'm not- I just don't like to talk much..." Harry trailed off when Louis stepped closer until he was flushed against him feeling his lower back digging into the countertop._

_"You never talk to me and I get bored so easily." Louis purred looking up at Harry and batting his long eyelashes for effect._

_Harry blushed a deep red as soon as Louis' small hand cupped his groin then pushed him away walking to the other side of the kitchen. The only thing between Louis and who he wanted was a long table used to prepare meals or for the servants to have their meals on. He walked to his left licking his lips when Harry walked to the right and when he did too, Harry walked to the left until he was chasing him around the kitchen table like a little kid._

_"Oh come on Harold." Louis moved to the left then abruptly changed his direction managing to trick Harry as he cornered him against the cabinets, "Don't you like me? At least a little?" He asked not giving Harry a chance to answer._

_He pressed a kiss to Harry's lips having to stand up on his tippy toes when he could only reach up to his chin. The kiss was too short for Louis' liking who was pouting as soon as Harry pushed him away giving him a stern look._

_"No." Harry held onto his shoulders keeping him at arms length talking to him as if he was a dog, "This is so wrong, we aren't going to do this. You're gonna go back to your bedroom and stay there until it's time to get up."_

_"You're boring." Louis pouted finally letting his inner crazy self come out._

_He was always one to act all innocent and shy while in public but truth be told, Louis was quite the opposite. His act was just for appearances but in reality he was loud and always spoke his mind not caring about the consequences. That's how he had landed himself in trouble so many times before and was loved by half the school population and hated by the other half._

_"It's wro- wrong." Harry stuttered when Louis set himself free and kissed the side of his neck, "If anyone finds out."_

_"Then let's not get caught." Louis murmured before he was kissing him again._

_Louis didn't know what the hell he was doing or how to do it hoping that practicing on the back of his hand had been enough for that moment. The moment when he was finally kissing the man of his dreams and in his teenage mind, his future alpha and father of his children. It was like he was on autopilot when he started grinding against Harry gasping a little at the new sensation. He could feel his slick slowly leaking out of him and his cock hardening against the soft fabric of his pajamas._

_"I can't." Harry pulled away from him already sporting a semi and intending to go back to his bedroom as fast as he could when the scent made him freeze._

_It was the most delicious scent he had ever had the pleasure of perceiving when he had never been around something like that before. He followed it back to Louis who was still standing in front of him looking as beautiful as ever just as the first time Harry had had the pleasure of seeing him. To him Louis was like an angel, a magnificent being too close to him yet so unreachable. Harry had learned the hard way that it was best not to have your hopes up so high at a better life, it was best to accept what you had because in the end it was all you would ever have._

_"Why not?" Louis whined, he actually whined trying to look as distressed as ever calming down when Harry placed a hand on his cheek and leaned closer so he was at eye level with him._

_"Because we can't. You are engaged to the prince of England and I'm just a simple servant and much less if this is just a way to pass time for you. I am saving myself for my future omega who will also be the mother of my children." Harry told him surprising Louis who had taught Harry had slept with many omegas before.._

_"It is not a game for me, I already picked you." Louis said and just like that kissed him again trying to unbutton Harry's shirt._

_As soon as his shirt was undone he started kissing down Harry's neck then his chest grinding against him feeling more slick coming out of him. Seconds later he yelped when he was picked up giving no shits where the hell Harry was taking him until he was dropped on a bed way too uncomfortable for him. The mattress was lumpy and the sheets were rough and itchy but Louis could care less when Harry was standing in front of him with his shirt undone and staring at him as if he was the best thing he had ever seen._

_"A- Are you sure?" Harry asked wanting to make sure Louis was a hundred percent sure and would have no regrets later on._

_"I've never been so sure of something in my life before." Louis answered a little out of breath while Harry was completely unaffected even after running upstairs with him in his arms._

_He didn't want to wait any longer getting up to pull him towards him making him fall on top of him, but lucky for him Harry held himself up with his arms on each side of Louis' head. Louis kissed him without even taking the time to pause for a breath moaning when Harry spread his legs out and easily accommodated himself in between them before he started grinding against him._

_They were surprised how turned on they were by the time they were completely naked when as soon as Harry had taken his shirt off, Louis had followed taking everything off with no shame at all. When Harry just sat there and watched Louis in all his glory and making a mess of his sheets with his slick, Louis had gotten up and taken his pajama bottoms off. Louis whimpered. He knew alphas could get quite big and he knew that someday he was going to be able to take a knot but now seeing Harry's cock all hard and glistening with precome, well, he wasn't so sure anymore._

_"It's huge." Louis said, his eyes wide with wonder wanting it in him already, he wanted Harry to fuck his brains out already._

_"We can stop, w- we don't have to do it." Harry told him seeing the hesitation in Louis until it was gone._

_"I want to, I've been waiting a long time." Louis nodded and leaned forward to kiss him having to stay quiet when Harry pushed him on his back getting in between his legs._

_If Helen Montgomery, his biggest enemy back in school knew he was about to get fucked by the most handsome man and possibly his future alpha, Louis was sure she would burst a vein. He gasped into the kiss when he felt the head of Harry's dick against his hole waiting for it but when he could no longer feel it he broke the kiss and stared at Harry._

_"Are you sure?" Harry asked once again seeing Louis nodding, "Use your words, love. Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah. Yes." Louis frantically nodded looking him straight in the eyes as a way to show him he was more than sure, he wanted it all with Harry._

_They kept eye contact when Louis first felt Harry's finger tracing around his hole then felt it slowly entering him wondering if it was necessary. He felt a second finger not too long after and without noticing started rocking his hips back and forth while Harry watched him. He fingered Louis faster trying to find that one spot everybody talked about until he did when Louis started getting louder having to kiss him to keep him quiet. He couldn't risk anyone finding them, finding him fucking Mr. Tomlinson's son or he'll probably be banned from there forever._

_"Ha- Harry, m'ready." Louis mumbled but Harry ignored him adding a third finger continuing to stretch him open feeling Louis getting wetter and wetter wondering if it was even possible._

_"I don't want to hurt you." Harry whispered against Louis' lips as if it was the most important secret he would ever share with the beautiful boy beneath him._

_"You won't, I- I promise." Louis placed his hands on his cheeks and when Harry finally removed his fingers replacing them with the tip of his cock against his hole, Louis kissed him again._

_He gasped against Harry's lips but kissed him more passionately when he felt him slowly entering him and if he could, he would make him go faster feeling every inch. Harry stopped a few times to allow him to adjust and when he was all the way in he stayed still hiding his face on the crook of Louis' neck feeling the smaller man's arms around him then his hand massaging his scalp._

_"You can move. You won't hurt me." Louis assured him and just like that Harry pulled out then slowly entered him again setting up a small and gentle rhythm making sure Louis was okay at all times._

_When he was sure he was okay he moved faster wanting it to last forever yet he couldn't wait for them to get their release, to know what it was like, to find out what it felt like. Louis found himself rolling his hips every time Harry would thrust into him knowing he wasn't going to last longer just like Harry when he felt it._

_He fisted the sheets feeling Harry's knot expanding inside him just as he came all over them and Harry made sure to go in deeper, both of them gasping when it finally happened. It wasn't like any of them expected it to be when it felt a thousand times better and Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist in a tight hold while Harry fought the urge to bond him knowing Louis would never be his. They stayed in bed until Harry's knot went down having taken forever and by then Louis was asleep without a care in the world._

_When Harry was finally able to get out of Louis he gently woke him up and cleaned him up while Louis was a bit sleepy letting him do all the work. He then helped Louis get dressed kissing his left shoulder before putting his shirt on and when he was finally dressed, they kissed again and Louis left to go back to his bedroom with the promise of seeing each other again. None of them mentioned the way Louis was limping and how his ass felt like it was on fire for the rest of the night and sore for the whole day the next day._

 

Louis would never forget how much Zayn had freaked when he found him just outside his bedroom reeking of cum and Harry having no choice but to help him conceal his scent, lucky for them Louis was already on suppressants to help with his heats. What made him sad then and it still did now was when he had found out how Harry had fought against himself and everything to keep himself from bonding him making him feel not good enough. But of course Harry had pushed those thoughts away the following night when they met once again.

That night Louis tossed and turned around on his bed racking his brain for ways to get out of what he knew was going to be a miserable marriage and be with Harry instead. He was falling asleep when an idea popped into his head and he sat up so fast he almost fell off the bed hating how he always ended up at the very edge. He sat there thinking about it until he decided his idea was great and once Harry found out, he would have no choice but to man up and do the right thing.

Louis Tomlinson's child would not come into the world without their father by their mother's side.

That morning Louis stayed in bed longer than usual until Zayn was walking into his bedroom to wake him up stopping when he saw Louis curled up under the expensive blankets. He quickly placed his hand on his forehead to see if he was running a fever then furrowed his brow when Louis whimpered.

"Are you okay, Lou?" Zayn asked going to sit next to him then let Louis rest his head on his forehead.

"I don't feel good at all." Louis groaned, "And I feel nauseous."

"I'm going to get your mother so she can call the doctor." Zayn tried to get up getting stopped by Louis.

"No!" He shouted holding tight onto Zayn's hand, "I already know what's wrong with me." Louis looked away from Zayn.

"What is it?" Zayn asked seeing Louis' bottom lip trembling and his eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Zayn. I've been managing to hide my scent from everybody but I don't know how much longer I can keep doing it. Once they find out they're going to make me give it away and they're going to throw Harry in jail." Louis sniffled.

"Shut up, you're not pregnant. Quit with the act." Zayn rolled his eyes getting up not caring that Louis' head bounced off the mattress a little.

"I am too!" Louis sat up then layed down again remembering that he was supposed to feel ill.

"Really? How far along are you?" Zayn crossed his arms over his chest.

"Long enough to know I am carrying Harry's child." Louis glared at him, "And it's going to be damn cute."

"If you're pregnant then how come Harry was able to knot you, and why can't we smell it. Pregnancies cannot be hidden, dear Louis." Zayn gave him a victorious look.

"I am the exception, my pregnancy is an exception just like it was for the Jungleworm's daughter!" Louis narrowed his eyes.

"Jungwirth." Zayn corrected him.

"I don't care, I hate them anyway. Why does father have to have businesses with them." Louis grumbled.

"Louis where are you going with this?" Zayn asked already tired of Louis' childishness.

"Help me fake a pregnancy. When Harry finds out I'm sure he'll marry me and bond me then we'll be the happiest family ever."

"You do realize all the plot holes this plan has, right? Many inconsistencies." Zayn sighed taking a seat next to Louis,"What happens when Harry finds out you lied to him?"

"He'll be a bit angry but by then we'll already be married and away from here." Louis explained then gave Zayn the most heartbreaking look ever, "Please Zaynie, please you have to help me." Louis begged.

Zayn gave him a sympathetic look then sighed knowing he was going to get in a lot of trouble, "Tell me what to do."

Louis gave him the most precious smile then started explaining and by the way he had planned things, Zayn knew they were going to get caught long before Harry could find out. He just hoped for the best for Louis' sake.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)
> 
> Please subscribe to the series "When The Wolves Come Out" not the one shot. :)


End file.
